Percy Jackson and His Goddess
by King Warrior Wizard
Summary: What happens if Annabeth breaks up with Percy? Percy becomes a god and starts spending his time with a certain goddess of the Hunt and the Moon rated T for just in case Future Chapters to be written. Being continued by ThespiansKC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N After ****The Last Olympian****, ****Heroes of Olympus and Lost Hero ****never happened. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson I own nothing.**

**Artemis's POV**  
"No." Artemis thought." I can not love Percy Jackson I am a Maiden Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon not Aphrodite for Zeus sake. But ever since Annabeth broke his heart and he had accepted being made a God. She had been spending more and more time with Percy and even her Hunters were starting to notice. She was never focused on the Hunt just on the God of Heroes Perseus Jackson.

"ARTEMIS!" I heard Thalia yell.

" Crap I had been zoned out thinking about Percy and not the Hunt. Yes Lieutenant Grace?" I answered coldly.

Thalia seemed startled." Lady Artemis I must ask you are you in love with Perseus Jackson. You are always hanging out with him talking about him.

I was shocked. "How had she found out that I loved Percy? Okay Artemis just bluff your way out. Thalia Grace how dare you even suggest that I most—"

I was cut off as Percy entered the tent." Hey Arty are you ready to go to the Fair?" A a a al almost Percy." I stuttered blushing.

"Okay no problem Arty I'll be out here. He ducked his head out of the tent and we could hear him call. Hey Phoebe" and walk away to talk to the Hunter daughter of Ares.

See Artemis ever since Percy and you started hanging out, you are always stuttering, blushing, and you have changed form from thirteen to sixteen Percy's age." Thalia pressed.

"Alright Thalia I love Percy there happy I am so dead! I swore to be a maiden goddess! But I love him so much I want to kill that Athena scum Annabeth for breaking his heart. I wish I knew if he loved me. But what am I to do go to Aphrodite then Zeus to ask for permission not to be a Maiden anymore?" I ranted.

"Why not? Thalia asked cutting off my rant. Instead of going to the Fair go to Olympus talk to Aphrodite although I am almost positive Percy likes you Milady."

"You know what I am going to do that right now." Artemis said with a determined glint in her eye. With that the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon walked out of the tent. She walked over to Percy. "Hey Perce before we go to Camp Half-Blood Fair can we stop by Olympus?" I asked before I could lose my nerve.

"Sure Artemis whatever you want." He replied sweetly.

"Aw that boy was so sweet." I thought to myself. "Argh Artemis snap out of it." Okay I grabbed his hand, and transported us to Olympus. "Hey Perce can you meet me in the Throne Room in like ten minutes?"

"Okay Artemis I heard my dad's here I'll go see him bye Arty." He said calling the last part over his shoulder jogging to the Olympian pool. I smiled, "usually I would tell him not to call me Arty but I was sort of starting to like the nickname."

Anyway I walked down to Aphrodite's Temple I walked in and to my relief there stood my Olympian frinemy Aphrodite." Lady Aphrodite may I please have a minute." I called politely and respectively I had a new respect for love.

Aphrodite seemed shocked by my polite. "Sure Artemis what's up?"

I took a deep breath and in a rush I said." I love Perseus Jackson does he love me?" Only it came out," IlovePerseusJacksondoeshelov eme?"

Aphrodite looked at me weirdly so I said it again slowly. Aphrodite closed her eyes for a second then whispered," Yes he loves you greatly almost overwhelmingly as you do he."

"I was so happy Percy loves me! Me Artemis." Aphrodite smirked so I tried to contain my happiness.

"Dear Artemis I suppose you have a new respect and love for love?" **(A/N get it love for love….. well I thought it was funny)** I just nodded and ran off to the Throne Room where I met Percy just before opening.

"Talk to Aphrodite…. know you love me….. I love you." I panted. Percy was shocked still not moving. "Wait I panted I never pant I can run ten miles without panting but talking to Percy had me panting? Love is so confusing." I mentally sighed in exasperation. "As Percy leaned down to kiss me and as much and badly I wanted to I had to talk to my father first." Percy as much as I love you and how badly I want to kiss you we have to talk to Lord Zeus first okay, love?"

He nodded looking a little disappointed but understanding. 'I promised to myself that I would make it up to him after this." I grabbed his hand and I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. We walked into the Throne Room of the gods. See when Percy was made an Olympian Hestia was re-instated as an Olympian and Hades had been formally made an Olympian. So there was Fifteen Olympians now. We marched up to my Father Zeus's Throne and knelt down in front of his throne Percy followed in suit.

" Ah Artemis and Percy what can I do for you two?" Zeus asked smiling ever since Percy had been made a god Zeus had warmed up to him. Percy was now an official Ambassador to Hades and Poseidon's Palace.

" Lord and Father Zeus I have a request." I said formally." I wish to forgo my vow to remain a maiden I have found someone to love."

Zeus sat there on his throne stunned for a good five minutes before speaking." We must call all the other Olympians immediately." By the orders of Lord Zeus King of the Gods I summon all the Olympians to the Throne Room. Suddenly all the Olympians appeared moaning and complaining about being summoned. "Be Quiet!" Zeus commanded/shouted. Everyone quieted down and sat down on there thrones." Now Lord Perseus and Lady Artemis wish for Artemis to be released from her Maiden Oath to date Perseus," Zeus announced.

The Room exploded as everyone started talking." Be Quiet!" Zeus commanded once more. "Now who here votes that Artemis should be released from her oath?" Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Hermes raised their hands. Zeus counted the hands." All against same sign. Athena, Ares, Dionysus rose there hands." All right then." Zeus announced." Artemis as of this moment you are released from your Maiden Oath."

"Yes we had the council's approval!" I thought then I saw Percy leaning down to kiss me. "Wait kiss me? Oh his lips are so soft just like I had imagined." We kissed until the entire Olympian Council was clearing their throats. We pulled away and blushed." Aw he looks so cute when he blushes."

We got up as the council started disappearing. Athena walked over to us." My daughter will be so sad honestly I don't know what Annabeth now you Artemis see in this dumb son of the Sea Spawn."

"What did she say did she just call the love of my immortal life dumb?" I thought angrily.

Poseidon had heard too." Athena you better knock it off before you have three Immortals trying to kill you." Poseidon growled as anger as I felt. Athena glared at Poseidon as he walked over to my Percy's other side.

" Oh really Sea Spawn who will the three be?"

"Well Athena, it would be Artemis, Percy, and me. Athena backed off.

She was use to Poseidon and Percy but she knew I was deadly and I think three deadly immortal enemies are a little too much for her to handle. Percy and I walked out of the Throne Room still holding hands. Outside it I looked at him." How about we go to the Fair now?"

"I would love too." He said softly and then gently kissing me before we disappeared to Camp Half-Blood for the first annual Camp Half-Blood Fair.

**A/N going to continue this story next chapter will be at the Fair and Annabeth finds out about the new couple. How will she react? Reviews make me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth finds out

**Chapter Two: The Fair**

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update my inspiration went on a short vacation. But now it returned. Hooray! Reviewers thank you for reviewing I loved all of them. So this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Artemis's POV**

They arrived at Half-Blood Hill and walked hand and hand to the fair by the lake. My Hunters were invited to the fair too. Thalia had led them here. I saw Phoebe beating up an Ares boy. I knew I should break it up.

"Hey Perce I need to break that fight up wait for me ok?" I asked Percy.

"Ok Arty love you." Percy whispered softly.

I beamed at those four simple words so simple but made my heart soar." Love you too Perce be back soon. I whispered back then gave him a quick kiss, which turned into a rather long kiss, after about five minutes of floating I parted regretfully." Percy I need to save an Ares kid I will be right back." I told him then raced down to Phoebe and the Ares boy.

Annabeth's POV

"_I saw my ex boyfriend Percy yes! I regretted breaking up with him. Let's see if I convince him to come back to me." I thought._ I ran up to him." Hey Seaweed Brain how's life?" I said getting close to him.

He took a step back." Good Annabeth I have a new girlfriend." He nervously blurted out.

"_What we broke up like three months ago and he already has a new girlfriend? Calm down Annabeth! Just flirt steal him away from whoever it is. He only became a god because I dumped him. He loves me! "_I thought." I guess I will have to steal you away Seaweed Brain." Taking a step towards him and putting my arms around his neck.

He stepped back and unwound my arms from his neck." A A A Arty!" He shouted/stuttered.

I stopped confused." _Who in Hades is Arty?"_

A girl raced over and stopped next to him. _She gave me a look of disgust and contempt and gave Percy a quick kiss. I felt my heart break and anger blossom l inside me._" Who is this bitch to steal my Percy?" I didn't realize that I said this out loud.

The girl who looked sixteen and had auburn hair and silver eyes looked at me with mild anger but Percy looked furious." He glared at me." Don't talk about Arty like that! Arty is wonderful and amazing and definitely not a bitch! And I never belonged to you Annabeth I have only and will only belong to Arty." Percy ranted then gave this "Arty" a look of love and adoration that I never got. "Arty" gave Percy a similar look of love and adoration. Jealous and anger roared inside me. Making everything I see tinted with red. "Arty" then reach up and kissed MY Percy!

"Get off him you ugly bitch, Percy deserves better then you! Who do you think you are?" I screamed at "Arty" pushed them apart and tried to punch "Arty".

She just calmly grabbed my fist and stopped me. Percy looked murderous though and in a flash he had a hand on Riptide in pen form. "Arty's" hand that wasn't holding my fist gently caressed Percy's hand rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand keeping it from uncapping Riptide. Then she answered my question." I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt." She said and then released my fist but still continued caressing Percy's hand.

"_Did I just serious try to hit a goddess_? Y y y you can't be Artemis she hates men and is a maiden. _I protest praying that I hadn't angered another god or goddess."_

"I do hate most men almost all men in fact except for Percy and I got out of my Maiden Vow earlier today." Artemis explained calmly while cuddling into Percy's chest.

"So you are really Artemis the goddess Artemis?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes child I am Artemis." Artemis simply said.

"Correction you are My Arty. Percy put in. Okay let's start this over again Annabeth Chase this is Artemis my love, He stopped to give Artemis a quick kiss, and goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. Arty this Annabeth Chase my ex girlfriend."

"I sighed regretfully. _I wished with all my heart that the ex girlfriend part wasn't true. I was still so furious at Artemis." _I thought sadly.

Artemis gave me a polite nod. Thalia came up to us." Hey Annabeth, Artemis, and Percy I trust your visit to a certain love goddess turned out favorably Milady?" Thalia finished with a smirk and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"_What's that about? Love goddess?"_ I wondered to myself curious._" A faint hope stirring inside me, maybe Percy's love wasn't real!" _

Artemis blushed but nodded." Yes thank you Thalia for your advice, come on Percy I want to go on the Ferris wheel. They walked away in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

I turned to Thalia hopefully." Thals what did you mean? Did Artemis make Aphrodite force Percy fall in love with her?"

"No Annabeth Artemis really loves Percy and Percy really loves Artemis. Aphrodite just informed Artemis that Percy did love her." Thalia explained calmly.

I felt my hope withering within me. "But Thals I love Percy. He can't be with Artemis. I love him!" I exclaimed.

"You have no right to love Percy, Annabeth. You broke his heart. I saw him after you broke up with him. He was terrible I know I don't express it a lot. But I love my cousin and you're breaking up with him made me want to protect him from getting his heart broken again. I know Artemis will never hurt him intentionally as I know he will never hurt her intentionally. I used to think you and Percy were perfect but now I know how really perfect Artemis and Percy are. I am sorry Annabeth but they are perfect." Thalia finished her speech both sternly and sympathetic.

"Thals I love him! We are perfect together. Artemis doesn't deserve him." I cried.

In a second a knife was at my throat." Careful Annabeth I am Artemis's Lieutenant and I am a Hunter of Artemis, I will not allow you to insult my mistress."

"I meant Artemis no offense. I said quickly. I just love Percy Thals. What am I suppose to do? Suddenly like Athena was smiling on me_. I got the best idea ever. It was guaranteed to let me have Percy back. I just needed my cabin mates and a little help from a certain goddess. After all a little wisdom and strategy can bring down even the gods. I thought evilly"_

**A/N Cliffhanger! What is Annabeth's idea? Can Annabeth win back Percy? Or will love prevail? Which goddess does Annabeth mean? Hera? Athena? Aphrodite? Demeter? Iris? Or maybe another? If you want an immortal, monster, or mortal to be involved in this story I will try to have them appear in the story if possible. As always review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N** **I have given over rights to this story to my friend ThespiansKC. They have promised to update it soon. They are really good authors and I trusted them to carry on this story. Thanks to all you reviewers please check out the continued story.**


End file.
